gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brandonnovoa98
http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Blackwater?diff=prev&oldid=314489 (Dear The Dragon Demands, As you know we are all trying to make better the pages of wiki.I am just trying to make it better.It would be gladly appreciated if you kindly refrain from changing it back.Thank you) '' This is the edit I reverted: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Blackwater?diff=prev&oldid=314484 You changed "it was the largest battle in the war to date" to "it is one of the largest battle in the war to date". I reverted your edit because this was a basic grammar mistake: "one of the largest battle-s", noun numeric agreement. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:43, January 18, 2017 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Blackwater?diff=314567&oldid=314492 ''Just minor changes, has no effect on the overall appeal of the page) No. You keep making grammar mistakes. "One of the largest battles' War of the Five Kings"?? That should be "One of the largest battles in the War of the Five Kings" - and why does "battles" have a possessive apostrophe? You don't need to make wiki links to "King's Landing" twice in two sentences; the previous sentence already linked "King's Landing", you didn't need to link "city" to it as well. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:49, January 23, 2017 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Blackwater?diff=314709&oldid=314696 Yes, "largest battle of the War of the Five Kings to date". Stop reverting this. Do it again and I'm going to start giving you temp bans as a warning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:37, January 25, 2017 (UTC) I gave you a direct warning not to do this three days ago: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Blackwater?diff=prev&oldid=315019 I meant it. You've got a one week temp ban.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:13, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Image Policy First Warning You have uploaded the image File:Mace Tyrell in armor.jpg, however you forgot to add critical information to this file. We must adhere to a strict image policy on Game of Thrones Wiki, due in part to our relationship with HBO. All images must be titled with a name that pertains to the image itself. Images must be tagged with the proper image categories, and have either a "fairuse" or "HBOImage" license added. More information can be found HERE on our Image Policy and Guidelines page. This will serve as a first warning. Only 3 warnings will be given, and after that, a block of 2 weeks will be applied to your account. Continuing to ignore this policy, even after your 2 week block has expired, can bring a term of infinite blocking to your account. If you are unsure how to properly follow these guidelines, feel free to message an admin or bureaucrat. Thank you for understanding.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:58, January 29, 2017 (UTC) RE:Request Hi there. In response to your request on my talk-page - sure, I'll have a go at making your sigil for you... although I can't give you a specific timeframe I'm afraid as we're all quite busy right now. Thanks. - 08:50, June 10, 2017 (UTC) deleted images Images that aren't in use on any page we delete. We don't have images just floating around out there that don't have an article to be used in. Also, the quality of it was very low and we wouldn't have used it on the Viserion page anyway. :) 17:04, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Removing the contents Brandonnovoa98, You may not like the contents of your Talk page, especially the rebukes, but it is forbidden to delete them. Leave it the way it is. Moonracer (talk) 04:48, September 15, 2019 (UTC)